How to Defeat the Rabbit Goddess
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Repost from Blog: Sebuah hukuman berat menimpa Sasuke sang pangeran bungsu dari kerajaan Uchiha di langit - dimana ia harus tinggal di bumi selama 7 tahun tanpa diberi fasilitas apapun sambil menjalani misi penting yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan dunia. Mampukah dia?


**HOW TO DEFEAT THE RABBIT GODDESS**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

 **Rate: T**

 **Prompt: #37**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sebuah hukuman berat menimpa Sasuke sang Pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Uchiha di langit- dimana ia harus tinggal di bumi selama 7 tahun tanpa diberi fasilitas apapun sambil menjalankan misi penting yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan dunia. Mampukah dia?**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Adventure & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Cast:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke as Sasuke**

 **Haruno Sakura as Sakura**

 **Kaguya Ootsutsuki as Kaguya/Dewi Kelinci**

 **Uzumaki Naruto as Naruto**

 **Shion as Shion**

 **Hyuuga Hinata as Hinata**

 **Uzumaki Karin as Karin**

 **Selamat membaca!**

BUKK..

BUKK..

BUKK..

Tinju yang keras menghantam benda empuk yang menggantung, suara pukulan yang menggema begitu keras di ruangan itu sebagai pengungkapan emosi yang memuncak di dada pria beriris onyx ini.

Tanpa sarung tinju, ia terus memukul-mukul bantal empuk yang menggantung itu. Tatapan iris onyx-nya begitu tajam mengekspresikan amarah yang masih bersarang dan membuat degup jantungnya menjadi lebih kencang, aliran darahnya terasa panas hingga ke ubun-ubun menandakan mood-nya sedang sangat jelek malam ini.

7 tahun sudah ia menjalani hukuman yang tak kunjung usai di Bumi ini, entah kapan ia akan kembali ke tempat asalnya, Istana klan Uchiha di langit. 7 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, terasa sangat lama bagi ia yang merasakannya. Entah apa yang Ayahnya pikirkan hingga ia memberikan hukuman yang mengharuskan dia turun ke bumi dan melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya 'mustahil', ini bisa disebut misi, misi yang membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Masih dalam keadaan emosi ia pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan eratnya, keluarlah cahaya listrik kecil di sekitar tangannya lalu..

BRASSHH..

Ia meninju bantal berbalut bahan seperti karpet itu hingga isinya berhamburan kemana-mana.

"Sudahlah Teme, tinju bodohmu tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau hanya perlu bersabar, kau pasti akan bebas dari hukuman plus misi mustahilmu itu" seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik tiba-tiba angkat bicara dari ambang pintu.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" Bentak si pangeran bungsu Uchiha yang sedang emosi itu.

"Dengar aku, Sasuke" si pirang itu menatap serius sahabat baiknya. "Aku tahu 7 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Terimalah hukumanmu dengan santai dan sabar. Kau pasti akan menemukannya, Sasuke. Pasti. Aku percaya pada ceritamu, aku percaya pada kekuatanmu. Setidaknya Ayahmu masih menyisakan seperempat dari kekuatanmu untuk menjalankan hukuman ini, bukan? Percayalah, kau pasti akan menemukan gadis itu secepatnya sebelum bulan purnama. Aku tahu kau telah berusaha cukup keras selama ini, tapi kau harus menghilangkan sikap dingin dan ketidakpedulianmu agar hukumanmu tidak berakhir sia-sia, kau akan banyak dikenal orang dan itu bisa memungkinkanmu bertemu dengan gadis itu" si jabrik itu menasehati teman berambut mirip pantat ayam yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang membuang semua amarahnya, si 'Dobe' ini ada benarnya juga. Mungkin kali ini ia harus mengikuti saran si 'Dobe' yang saat ini sedang encer otaknya. "Hn. Terima kasih, Naruto" ia tersenyum tipis dan merasa mood-nya lebih baik.

"Itu baru Uchiha Sasuke!" Si 'Dobe' jabrik yang bernama Naruto itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kita makan ramen, tapi kali ini kau yang traktir ya" ucapnya.

"Jadi kau menghiburku karena kau ingin meminta traktiran dariku, hn?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu, Teme! Kau tahu, aku sedang menghemat karena aku ingin-"

"Membelikan hadiah untuk Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya. "Hehehehe.." kekehnya.

BLETAK..

Satu jitakan mendarat di 'kepala durian' Naruto, "Sialan kau.. seharusnya kaupikiran hal yang lebih penting dari itu, dasar bodoh" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membahagiakan Hinata" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

Sasuke memutar bola mata onyx-nya, "Hn. Terserah kau sajalah" jawabnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan menraktirmu makan malam selama seminggu" jawab Sasuke. "Tapi kau harus menraktirku jika kau berhasil mendapatkan Hinata, oke?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Oke! Terima kasih, Teme" jawabnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen" ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar" cegah Sasuke.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya seperti membidik 'bantal gantung' yang hancur itu, tak lama cahaya-cahaya biru terlihat di tangan Sasuke dan juga pada isi 'bantal gantung' itu, ia menyatukan dan memperbaiki barang yang dirusaknya tadi dengan kekuatannya.

Naruto tersenyum, ia tidak terkejut karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke memperlihatkan kekuatannya di depannya, tentunya hanya dia satu-satunya manusia bumi yang mengetahui segala hal tentang Sasuke. Walau si 'durian berjalan' ini terkenal bawel, ceroboh dan tidak bisa diam, ternyata ia pintar menyimpan rahasia yang benar-benar tabu dari sahabat sekaligus kakak angkatnya ini.

"Ayo" ajak Sasuke setelah selesai dengan tindakannya.

 **== Oo ==**

Di depan kelas di kampusnya, Sasuke sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dengan earphone di sebelah telinganya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia sangat menikmati alunan musiknya.

Sesekali ia melongok ke dalam kelas melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan gadis bersurai indigo secara empat mata. Sasuke pun berdecak kesal menunggu si 'Dobe' itu selesai, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirim pesan singkat kepada Naruto bahwa ia ingin jalan-jalan berkeliling kampus besar yang baru dipijaknya satu minggu ini. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto ia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berhenti sejenak menghadap majalah dinding (mading) yang terpampang di depan aula guna mencari berita atau hal menarik, untungnya mahasiswa yang mengurus mading ini rutin memperbarui isi mading itu setiap 4 hari sekali, jadi mahasiswa lain bisa sering-sering membaca mading di sana.

"Dengar! Mading kita tidak butuh cerita bodoh seperti ini! Kami hanya menerima pengumuman penting, informasi menarik, berita menarik dan tips dan trik menarik, kami tidak menerima karya sastra selain puisi, jadi otomatis cerita pendek atau multichapter akan DITOLAK!"

Dari dalam ruang di sebelah aula, Sasuke mendengar sebilah suara yang mengekspresikan sebuah penolakan mentah-mentah. Ia pun mendekat melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan di sebelahnya ada gadis berambut pirang pucat sedang memarahi gadis berkacamata berambut merah muda.

"Karin, a-aku.."

"Cukup, Sakura! Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataan Karin ya?! Kami TIDAK MENERIMA KARYA SASTRA SELAIN PUISI, MENGERTI?!" Gadis bersurai pirang itu terlihat kesal dan segera merebut beberapa lembar kertas dari tangan gadis yang dimarahinya dan bersiap untuk merobek kertas itu.

"Shion, jangan.." gadis bersurai pink bernama Sakura itu mencoba merebut kembali kertasnya namun dicegah oleh gadis berambut merah.

"Hentikan" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara dari ambang pintu. "Seharusnya kalian sebagai senior bisa menghargai karya orang lain" ujar Sasuke, dingin. Sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Hey! Siapa kau?! Tahu apa kau soal mading di kampus ini?!" Gadis bernama Shion.

"Asal kau tahu peraturan mading ini sudah berjalan selama 5 tahun di kampus ini" sambung Karin sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Jika kalian memang senior kreatif, seharusnya kalian bisa merubah peraturan kuno itu agar mading kalian bisa dibaca oleh banyak orang" Sasuke pun langsung merebut kertas yang hampir dirobek oleh Shion lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura. "Dan kau nona, sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang" Sasuke pun langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Cih memangnya siapa dia.. berani sekali dia menasehati senior sepertiku!" Gerutu Shion.

"Hey Shion, tadi itu Sasuke bukan?" Tanya Karin.

"Sasuke siapa?" Shion balik tanya.

"Ituloh salah satu mahasiswa pindahan dari Osaka.. Astaga! Dia ternyata tampan sekali! Kenapa tadi aku tidak meminta foto dengannya!" Sikap 'lebay' Karin mulai mendominasinya.

BLETAK..

Jitakan Shion mendarat di 'kepala tomat' Karin. "Dasar bodoh! Apa isi kepalamu, hah?! Daftar pria-pria tampan?! Seharusnya kita cari cara agar Sakura tidak melaporkan ini kepada Gaara!" Bentaknya.

"I-iya maaf" jawab Karin sambil mengelus kepalanya.

 **== Oo ==**

"Seharusnya kau mengajukan ini langsung kepada Gaara selaku ketua BEM, nona" ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura. Namaku Sakura" jawab Sakura. "Nanti aku laporkan soal ini"

"Hn, baguslah. Oh ya, kau boleh panggil aku Sasuke" ucap Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura mengerinyitkan dahi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan namaku?"

"Oh tidak. Hehe.. aku hanya teringat salah satu karakter fiksi di novel fantasi karangan almarhum Kakek Jiraiya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia itu karakter pangeran yang cerdas, pemberani, hebat dalam bertarung. Tapi sifatnya sangat dingin, irit bicara dan terkadang tidak peduli dengan orang lain" jawab Sakura sambil menaruh kacamatanya di meja kantin itu lalu meminum jus ceri yang ia beli.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, tentu saja ia mengenal Jiraiya. Jiraiya telah lama mengabdi di Istana Uchiha selama 55 tahun, setelah pensiun ia memilih turun ke bumi melanjutkan sisa hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang novelis. Kabarnya ia meninggal di usia 70 tahun tak lama setelah Sasuke mendapat hukuman untuk tinggal di bumi tanpa diberi fasilitas apapun selain seperempat dari kekuatannya sambil menjalankan sebuah misi penting.

"Kau percaya pada isi karangannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya.

"Haha.. tentu saja tidak, Sasuke. Itu hanya fiksi" jawab Sakura sambil membetulkan poni 7:3-nya sedikit.

Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk belah ketupat berwarna ungu di sela-sela rambut poni Sakura, "Sakura.." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Tanpa bicara Sasuke menyilak poni Sakura sedikit, tanda belah ketupat itupun semakin terlihat jelas, "Ini tanda apa?" Tanyanya.

"Oh ini tanda lahir, aku mewarisi tanda lahir ini dari ibuku" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak, namun ia segera mengangguk mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah tidak. Hanya sekedar bertanya" jawab Sasuke.

"Oi Teme!" Panggil Naruto dari jauh, sambil menarik tangan Hinata, iapun mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol berdua. "Ternyata kau sedang bermesraan dengan- ahh.. Sakura-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu" Naruto memeluk Sakura sebentar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Wah, ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hehehe.. begitulah" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Namaku Sakura, salam kenal" Sakura mengajak Hinata berjabat tangan.

"Hinata, salam kenal juga" Hinata tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura.. kau kenal dengan pria absurd seperti dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kausebut pria absurd?!" Protes Naruto.

"Ya kau lah, Dobe. Siapa lagi?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Sialan kau, Teme.. memangnya kau tidak absurd dengan gaya rambut pantat ayammu itu?" Ledek Naruto.

"Ini trend, kau tahu?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Huh, tau apa ka-"

SLUP..

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyumpal mulut Naruto dan Sasuke dengan kue Mochi yang ia bawa. "Kalian ini.. berisik" ucapnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli, "Kalian akrab sekali ya" ucapnya.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Naruto sambil mengunyah Mochi itu, "Mochi-nya enak, terima kasih Hinata".

"Besok kita libur kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengunyah Mochi-nya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian mendaki ke Gunung Asama" ajak Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengerti mengapa Sasuke mengatakannya. "Baiklah, kuterima ajakanmu. Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau Naruto-kun ikut, aku juga ikut" jawab Hinata.

"Mendaki gunung ya? Aku belum pernah mendaki gunung sebelumnya" Sakura nampak berpikir.

"Anggap saja itu sebuah tantangan, Sakura. Kau juga bisa menjadikan pengalaman mendakimu sebagai bahan tulisan. Soal keamanan, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku dan Naruto sudah pernah mendaki gunung itu" ujar Sasuke.

"Hmm.. baiklah aku ikut" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, _'Akhirnya, gadis ini kutemukan juga'_ batinnya berkata.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan, Karin?" Bisik Shion kepada Karin yang sedang mengawasi Sakura dan yang lainnya dari dalam Laboratorium Biologi di dekat kantin.

"Yang kudengar besok mereka akan mendaki ke Gunung Asama" jawab Karin.

"Hmm.. Gunung Asama ya?" Pikir Shion.

 **== Oo ==**

Sasuke bersandar di besi balkon apartemennya sambil membaca sebuah gulungan yang ia bawa saat pertama kali ia turun ke bumi ketika ia berusia 15 tahun.

 _ **Sinar bulan perlahan berubah menjadi merah tanda Kaguya Ootsutsuki atau sang Dewi Kelinci telah hidup dan bereinkarnasi di tubuh seorang gadis setelah dirinya disegel di bulan 17 tahun lamanya. Tak ada satupun yang melihat perbedaan antara gadis biasa dengan gadis yang tubuhnya dijadikan reinkarnasinya, namun ia akan terpancing oleh seorang gadis lain yang memiliki kekuatan supernatural misterius yang luar biasa dalam hal medis dan penyegelan dengan ciri tanda belah ketupat ungu di dahinya, karena hanya dialah yang bisa menyegel dan membuka segel kekuatan seseorang, termasuk sang Dewi Kelinci.**_

 _ **Gadis ini membutuhkan energi dari pedang Kusanagi yang jatuh dan tertancap di Gunung Asama (setelah penyegelan pertama) untuk melakukan penyegelan kedua. Dibutuhkan pula seorang keturunan murni raja dari klan Uchiha yang bisa mencabut pedang Kusanagi.**_

 _ **Reinkarnasi sang Dewi Kelinci akan bangkit kembali pada malam bulan purnama ke-204 setelah ia disegel. Mata ketiga, wujud asli dan kekuatannya akan bangkit lalu meneruskan tujuannya untuk menyerap semua energi dari bumi dan langit untuk menghancurkan dunia dengan tujuan membuat dunia baru dibawah kendalinya.**_

Setelah membaca gulungan yang berisi penjelasan penting dari misinya di bumi, ia menutup kembali gulungan itu. Ia menatap langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang-bintang. Ia senang karena hukuman dan misinya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, ia akan kembali ke Istana dan menjalani kehidupannya di Istana Uchiha.

"Rindu rumah ya?" Ucap Naruto sambil membawa 2 cup ramen instan yang mengepul lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil yang ada.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hey, kau sudah menemukan gadis yang kaumaksud, kan? Gadis yang kaucari itu Sakura ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika dia punya tanda lahir belah ketupat di dahinya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku tahu kalau kau mencari gadis dengan tanda lahir seperti yang Sakura miliki? Kau kan tidak pernah memberitahuku soal itu" Naruto mulai memakan ramen instannya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa" jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil ramen instan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Hebat sekali orang jenius sepertimu bisa lupa" ledek Naruto.

"Hey semua orang bisa lupa, kau tahu" Sasuke mulai memakan ramennya sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

"Naruto, terima kasih ya" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Semuanya" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan makannya. Ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Sama-sama, Sasuke. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantumu bagaimana caranya menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan di bumi. Aku tahu kau adalah seorang bangsawan dari langit, yah kau pasti tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupan di bumi. Aku tidak ingin kau dikira sebagai orang gila karena orang-orang tidak percaya akan jati dirimu. Sekalipun yang percaya, pasti mereka akan memanfaatkan kekuatanmu di jalan yang salah. Aku tidak mau hal buruk itu terjadi" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikanmu, Naruto" ucapnya, ia pun menghabiskan ramen instannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini aku menang lagi" lanjutnya sambil menenteng cup ramennya yang kosong.

"Hey! Kau curang! Kau tidak memberiku aba-aba lomba" protes Naruto.

"Siapa cepat dia pemenangnya, kau tahu" jawab Sasuke. Ia pun beranjak masuk ke kamar. "Titip sampahnya ya" ucapnya.

"Teme sialan! Awas kau!" Ucap Naruto lalu meneguk habis kuah ramennya.

 **== Oo ==**

"Wow..." Sakura dan Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika melihat puncak Gunung Asama yang berkabut dan bersalju dari kaki gunung yang lebat hutannya yang mereka pijaki sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa dinginnya di atas sana" ucap Hinata.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Hinata" jawab Sakura.

"Maka dari itu aku menyuruh kalian memakai 3 lapis mantel" jawab Naruto. "Ayo kita mulai pendakiannya" ajaknya dan mulai melangkah melalui jalur umum pendakian.

Naruto memimpin di depan, sementara Hinata dan Sakura mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dan Sasuke yang berjalan paling belakang. Ia tahu betul dan merasakan ada beberapa orang yang mengikutinya secara diam-diam beberapa meter di belakangnya. Ternyata setiap kalimat di gulungan itu memang nyata, gadis reinkarnasi Dewi Kelinci itu selalu mengekori Sakura dan berniat menghancurkannya. Ia menyeringai ketika ia mengetahui siapa gadis jahat yang dimaksud oleh tulisan dalam gulungannya.

6 jam sudah mereka melalui jalan-jalan menanjak yang curam di gunung itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore mengingat mereka memulai pendakian di jam 10 pagi, kini mereka sudah sampai di pos pendakian terakhir beberapa kilometer sebelum puncak gunung.

"Huhhh.. huh.. bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar?" Tanya Hinata sambil memijat kakinya yang pegal. "Aku lelah. Sudah 6 jam kita berjalan tanpa henti, kakiku rasanya mau putus, kau tahu" keluhnya.

"Aku setuju, apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku mendaki gunung" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, 1 jam saja. Kita harus sampai puncak sebelum bulan muncul. Perjalanan dari pos ini ke puncak kira-kira 1 jam lagi" ujar Sasuke.

Mereka pun segera duduk di tempat istirahat yang disediakan di pos itu sambil melonjorkan kaki mereka yang pegal. Suasana pos pendakian itu cukup ramai karena terdapat tempat makan, toilet umum, penginapan sederhana, bahkan musholla bagi pengunjung muslim yang ikut pendakian di gunung ini.

KRUUUKK..

Suara aneh terdengar keras dari perut Naruto. Sontak Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehe.. aku lapar. Ayo kita makan, ada kedai ramen di sana" tunjuk Naruto ke suatu arah.

"Kenapa tidak mencoba Takoyaki, Onigiri atau Sashimi saja?" Usul Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku maunya ramen. Ayo Hinata.. kau mau ikut?" Naruto berdiri dan mulai beranjak ke Kedai Ramen itu.

"Ba-baik" Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Dasar otak ramen" ucap Sasuke.

"Wlee.." Naruto malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke sambil terus melangkah. Dan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan memutar bola mata onyx-nya.

"Jadi kita mau makan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ikut aku" ajak Sasuke. "Kita makan Takoyaki dan Onigiri saja" ucapnya.

Sementara itu...

"Halo. Kabuto.. kau bisa mendengarku?" Shion yang sedari tadi mengikuti Sasuke dan yang lainnya menghubungi temannya melalui Walkie-Talkie.

 _"Pssssssttt.. Halo. Ya aku mendengarmu.. psssssst"_ jawab orang yang dihubungi Shion.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Shion.

 _"Pssst.. sudah.. pssst"_ jawab pria bernama Kabuto itu.

"Bagus" puji Shion, ia pun memutuskan sambungan Walkie-Talkie itu.

"Shion, apa tindakanmu tidak berlebihan? Dia bisa mati, Shion. Lagipula dia tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan kita" ujar Karin.

"Tidak membuat masalah katamu? Dia melaporkan soal mading ke Gaara. Apa itu bukan masalah?" Jawab Shion.

"Kita kan tidak tahu dia sudah melaporkannya kepada Gaara atau belum. Jangan bertindak seperti Iblis, Shion. Ini sama sekali bukan kau yang membesar-besarkan masalah sepele seperti ini" ujar Karin. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura" lanjutnya.

"Kau ini berisik! Sudah sana pergi jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku!" Bentak Shion.

"Oke! Sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan Naruto daripada masuk penjara nantinya" Karin pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shion di sana.

"Cih, dasar kepala tomat!" Ejek Shion.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih ada di restoran Takoyaki kecil di pos pendakian itu. Tanpa topik pembicaraan mereka makan dengan santai. Namun diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang makan dengan anggunnya, manik _emerald_ gadis itu masih terfokus akan Takoyaki yang dijepitnya dengan sumpit lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan hati-hati.

Dia gadis yang unik, ia berbeda dari yang lain, warna rambutnya yang merah muda tidak seperti gadis lain dan yang paling utama adalah.. tanda lahir yang tidak biasa. Entah ia menyadari keterlibatan dirinya akan kebangkitan Kaguya Ootsutsuki atau tidak namun yang jelas inilah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini kepada Sakura walaupun notabene-nya ia terlambat.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ya?"

"Pernah dengar tentang Pedang Kusanagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pedang Kusanagi? Hmm.." Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Oh ya aku tahu.. Itu pedang yang digunakan Uchiha Izuna dan Uzumaki Mito untuk menyegel Dewi Kelinci bukan? Aku pernah membaca tentang itu di novel karangan Alm. Kakek Jiraiya" jawabnya.

"Apa kau percaya jika itu adalah kisah nyata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"Tentu tidak, Sasuke. Itu hanya fiksi" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau itu memang nyata bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ahahaha.. Sasuke, kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya kau percaya kalau itu nyata?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dengar, aku mengajakmu mendaki ke gunung ini karena aku punya tujuan" ucap Sasuke.

"Tujuan? Maksudmu?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Asal kau tahu semua hal tentang Kerajaan Uchiha yang ditulis Paman Jiraiya itu benar" jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Jadi maksudmu itu legenda ribuan tahun lalu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tepatnya 17 tahun yang lalu. Maka dari itu aku mencarimu, Sakura. Aku membutuhkanmu" jawab Sasuke.

"Mencariku? Tunggu.. siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau tidak bermaksud buruk kan?" Sakura mulai ketakutan.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Uchiha di langit" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin.. Kerajaan Uchiha, Kaguya Ootsutsuki dan Pedang Kusanagi.. itu semua hanya khayalan semata, Sasuke. Jangan bertingkah seperti orang gila" bantah Sakura.

"Apa kau perlu bukti?" Tanya Sasuke. "Coba kau baca ini" Sasuke memberikan gulungannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura pun langsung membuka gulungan itu dan membaca isinya. "Apa tulisan ini benar akan terjadi?" Sakura masih tidak percaya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apa kita harus menunggu dunia hancur terlebih dahulu agar kau percaya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke. Jika ini benar kau hanya perlu membuktikannya padaku jika kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke seperti yang ada dalam seri kedua novel Kakek Jiraiya" manik emerald Sakura mulai serius menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melihat kondisi restoran kecil itu sejenak. Sepi. Beruntunglah sang kasir dan pelayan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. "Akan kutunjukkan" ucap Sasuke, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ dan pupil hitam sebagai titik pusatnya ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, namun itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja.

Sakura sempat terkejut ketika melihat perubahan mata Sasuke. Ia pun menyentuh wajah Sasuke, "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya mengujimu tadi" jawab Sakura.

"Jadi kau sudah tau semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mencubit pipi Sasuke, "Ah kau ini, kau tertular virus telat-mikir-nya Naruto ya karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan dia.. hahaha" ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, "Setidaknya aku lebih pintar dari dia, kau tahu" jawabnya.

"Jadi.. kenapa bukan kakakmu yang turun ke bumi dan mencariku? Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu kedatangan bangsawan Uchiha" ucap Sakura.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Aku dihukum karena aku sempat melukainya. Dia nyaris terbunuh olehku karena waktu itu aku emosi" jawab Sasuke dengan santai. "Jadi kau sudah tahu cara menyegel Kaguya bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya aku mempelajarinya dari ibuku" jawab Sakura. "Tapi menurutku kita harus mengalahkannya. Menyegelnya saja tidak cukup karena ruhnya akan bereinkarnasi ke tubuh lain setelah disegel" lanjutnya.

"Kau benar" Sasuke pun berpikir. "Tapi aku punya rencana agar ia tidak bisa bereinkarnasi lagi" lanjutnya.

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke pun membisikkan rencananya kepada Sakura.

 **== Oo ==**

Sasuke dan yang lainnya mulai berbelok keluar dari jalur pendakian umum. Karin dan Hinata terlihat kebingungan namun mereka tetap mengikutinya.

Mereka terus melangkah melewati papan peringatan daerah belerang aktif.

"Umm.. Naruto-kun, sebenarnya Sasuke akan membawa kita kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, tadi aku melihat papan tanda belerang aktif di sana" sambung Karin. "Lagipula aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi kita dari belakang"

"Itu papan peringatan palsu. Sasuke mengajak kita ke sini karena ia punya tujuan dan misi penting, dan kita di sini untuk membantu menjaga Sakura karena Sakura memiliki peran penting dalam tujuan Sasuke" jawab Naruto. "Kalian akan tahu apa tujuan Sasuke nanti, ikuti saja dan abaikan saja apapun yang ada di belakang" lanjutnya.

Karin dan Hinata mengangguk mengerti sambil terus melangkah mengikuti Sasuke.

Langkah Sasuke dan yang lainnya terhenti ketika mereka dihadang oleh 3 orang, dimana dua orang diantaranya adalah kembar dan yang satunya berbadan besar.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian berani melewati batas terlarang dari jalur pendakian?" Tanya salah satu penghadang kembar.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya kepada kalian.. Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian menghalangi jalan kami?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kami ditugaskan untuk mengawasi pendaki yang melenceng dari jalur pendakian" jawab penghadang berbadan besar.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bisakah kalian minggir?" Tanyanya.

"Naruto, Hinata.. sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang suruhan Shion untuk menyakiti Sakura. Kudengar mereka preman-preman kenalan Kabuto di gunung ini" bisik Karin.

"Shion ya? Tak kusangka Shion benar-benar jahat" gumam Hinata.

Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai respon, "Lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti. Kalian pasti akan terkejut melihatnya".

"Untuk apa kami menyingkir? Sebaiknya kalian orang asing yang menyingkir dari sini.." ucap si Besar itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya diam-diam menghimpun kekuatannya.

BZZZT.. BZZT BZZT..

Terlihat cahaya listrik ungu di tangannya yang membuat para penghadang itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Menyingkir atau kalian mati tersengat" ucap Sasuke dingin dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Tuan Yama, sebaiknya kita pergi" ajak salah satu dari si kembar.

"Diam kalian! Kabuto sudah menyuruh kita untuk-"

DUARRR...

Ucapan si besar itu terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melemparkan listrik ungunya ke tanah dan membuat tanah seperti meledak menghempaskan tubuh para penghadang itu hingga punggung mereka berciuman dengan pohon-pohon besar di sana.

Karin dan Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Astaga.. Sa-sa-sasuke" Karin mendadak gugup.

"Aku sudah bilang kan" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terlihat agak lemas setelah mengeluarkan kekuatannya tadi, dan itu tentu saja membuat Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Kau berlebihan, Sasuke. seharusnya kau menyerang mereka secara fisik saja" ujar Sakura.

"Kita sudah terlambat, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu" jawab Sasuke. "Ayo kita lanjutkan, sebentar lagi kita sampai" Sasuke mulai melangkah melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil mengeluarkan senter dari saku celananya.

Melihat tindakan Sasuke, Naruto ikut menyalakan senter untuk menambah penerangan jalan.

"Apa tempat pedang itu masih jauh, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. "Kakiku rasanya mau putus" keluhnya.

"Cih, dasar manja" cibir Karin, seketika ia mendapat _double death-glare_ dari Naruto dan Hinata. Karin hanya membalas _death-glare_ mereka dengan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"Hey kepala tomat" panggil Sasuke. "Tangkap..." Sasuke langsung melempar senter besar yang dipegangnya.

Karin langsung menangkap senter itu walau nyaris jatuh, "Namaku Karin! Bukan kepala tomat!" Bentak Karin.

"BWAHAHAHA.." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kesal Karin.

BLETAK..

Satu jitakan dari Karin mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Diam kau, Kuning!" Ucap Karin sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, ia memijat kakinya yang pegal karena mereka terlalu lama melewati jalan miring di lereng gunung itu namun tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura diangkat oleh Sasuke. Iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat dan bertemu dengan iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang terlihat dingin namun membuat Sakura nyaman melihatnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pipi Sakura terlihat merona mendapat perlakuan manis si Uchiha yang satu ini. _'Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sakura?! Dia seorang Pangeran Uchiha! Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta padamu! Dia hanya berniat menolongmu!'_ Pikiran Sakura membantah perasaan hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bertindak seperti ini karena ia jatuh cinta.

"Awh.. manis sekali, bukan begitu, Naruto-kun?" Ucap Hinata.

"Oh jadi kau mau seperti mereka juga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah.. ti-tidak, a-aku hanya memuji mereka" Hinata menjadi gugup seketika.

Sementara Karin hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

KRESEK.. KRESEK..

Langkah Karin terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu, ia menoleh ke belakang sambil mengarahkan senter besar itu ke segala arah, tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok berambut putih dengan mata menyala di belakangnya. "Kyaaa!" Meskipun takut ia pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya menyusul yang lain.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Sasuke menurunkan Sakura.

"Itu pedangnya" dengan bantuan senter, Naruto bisa melihat sebuah pedang yang menancap di batu, namun pedang itu terlihat berkarat dan berlumut.

Sasuke melepas ranselnya dan melemparkan ke tanah begitu saja. "Terus terangi pedang itu, Naruto" ujar Sasuke.

"Ya" jawab Naruto.

"Oi kepala tomat.. tolong kembalikan senterku" suruh Sasuke.

"Namaku KARIN, bukan kepala tomat" ucap Karin sambil memberikan senternya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Terima kasih" ucap Sasuke. Ia pun menyorotkan senternya ke tanah di dekat kakinya, ia berjongkok sambil membersihkan daun-daun kering sedikit, terlihat sebuah batu di tanah yang bertuliskan huruf-huruf kanji serta lambang kipas Kerajaan Uchiha di atasnya. "Sudah kuduga pedang ini dilindungi sebuah Kekkai jebakan khusus, kita tidak bisa mengambilnya begitu saja. Kita bisa mati tersengat atau menjadi abu jika kita mendekati pedang itu" ucap Sasuke.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan mencoba unuk membuka Kekkai ini" jawab Sasuke. "Bisa kau pegang senterku?" Sasuke memberikan senternya kepada Sakura.

"Ya" jawab Sakura sambil menyoroti sinar senter itu ke arah batu yang terukir itu.

Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, dengan gerak tangan super cepat, ia melakukan _handseal_ lalu menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke batu itu. Seketika sebuah cahaya biru muncul dari batu itu lalu merambat seperti lingkaran dengan pedang itu sebagai titik pusatnya. Sasuke mengalirkan kekuatannya ke dalam batu itu agar batu itu mau menyerap segala sihir jebakan yang mematikan agar terserap ke dalam batu yang dipegangnya.

DEGG..

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan tindakannya karena leher bagian kirinya mendadak terserang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Cahaya lingkaran itupun redup dan Sasuke belum berhasil membuka Kekkai itu. "Arrgh.." rintihnya sambil memegang leher dekat bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Sakura langsung berjongkok, ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sepertinya kekuatanku yang sekarang tidak cukup untuk membuka Kekkai ini. Tiga perempat kekuatanku masih tersegel" jawab Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, helaan nafasnya menjadi tak menentu.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" ucap Sakura, "Hinata, bisa kau pegang senter ini sambil menyorotkannya ke batu yang ada di tanah itu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memberikan senternya.

"Ya. Baiklah" jawab Hinata.

"Dan Karin.." Sakura mengambil sebuah senter kecil. "Tolong pegang senter ini dan sorotkan sinarnya ke leher Sasuke" ujar Sakura.

"Ya" Karin menerima senter itu lalu menuruti perkataan Sakura walau sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku akan membuka segel yang menyegel kekuatanmu, Sasuke. Bersiaplah" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, ia pun berjongkok dengan posisi lutut kirinya mencium tanah seperti posisi seorang pembalap lari yang siap berlari.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk mantap.

Sakura pun membuka kerah Sasuke di bagian belakang, ia melihat 3 buah _tomoe_ seperti saling membelakangi- bertengger di leher belakang Sasuke di bagian kiri. Mungkin inilah tanda segel yang menyegel kekuatan Sasuke.

Sakura menggigit ibu jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah sedikit, darah itupun langsung ia gunakan untuk membentuk lingkaran yang menutupi tanda segel itu. Ia langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tempat yang ia beri darah tadi. Tak lama, secercah cahaya ungu keluar dari telapak tangan Sakura, perlahan ia mengangkat telapak tangannya seperti mencabut sesuatu secara perlahan, telapak tangannya semakin meninggi, meninggi dan meninggi. Cahaya ungu itu seperti membawa dan menyerap hawa hitam pada tanda segel itu. Tak lama ia pun melakukan gerakan kejut dengan mencabut total sihir atau mantra yang menyegel kekuatan Sasuke. _Tomoe_ yang bertengger di leher Sasuke menghilang seiring dengan sihir hitam yang rapuh menjadi abu ketika Sakura berhasil mencabutnya.

Rasa sakit yang menyerang Sasuke tiba-tiba saja lenyap, dan ia merasakan aliran kekuatannya yang deras mengalir di tubuhnya, ia seperti merasakan sebuah sensasi yang telah lama hilang.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak dan mencoba mengalirkan kekuatan itu ke tangannya, cahaya-cahaya listrik ungu besar mulai bermunculan di daerah tangan Sasuke. Matanya berubah menjadi merah lagi saat ia membukanya. Ia pun mencoba untuk membuka Kekkai itu lagi dengan teknik yang tadi ia gunakan.

Ia mengalirkan kekuatannya kembali untuk memancing batu yang dipegangnya itu agar mau menyerap sihir jebakan di sekitar pedang itu. Cahaya biru yang melingkari batu itu semakin terang dan menimbulkan energi seperti angin yang mengibarkan rambut orang-orang di sekitarnya terutama Sasuke. Tak lama, cahaya kuning yang melingkar di tengah-tengah lingkaran biru yang menyala itu muncul, semakin banyak.. semakin banyak.. dan akhirnya berhasil terserap masuk ke dalam batu yang dipegang Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengalirkan kekuatannya, hingga cahaya-cahaya lapisan lingkaran lain seperti merah, oranye dan magenta di tengah lingkaran biru itu ikut terserap ke dalam batu.

Setelah sihir-sihir jebakan itu menghilang, Sasuke segera melepas tangannya dari batu itu dan hanya menyisakan lingkaran biru yang masih menyala di sekitar pedang itu. Ia sedikit terengah-engah karena energinya lumayan terkuras, "Matikan senter kalian" ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berbalik. "Terima kasih, Sakura" ucapnya.

Sakura membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Um.. Sasuke, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan ritualmu, aku merasa ada seseorang mendekat ke arah kita" ujar Karin sambil menyorotkan sinar senter kecil Sakura ke pohon-pohon di belakangnya.

"Naruto, tukar posisimu dengan Karin, sisanya jaga Sakura" Sasuke kembali berbalik menghadap lingkaran biru itu dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Naruto dan Karin mengangguk segera menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap lurus dan fokus ke pedang itu sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati pedang itu, dua buah cahaya biru terbang mendekati Sasuke, mengitari tubuh Sasuke, dan merubah pakaian Sasuke menjadi sebuah baju besi yang indah disertai jubah berwarna biru _navy_ di punggungnya. Sasuke menghadap sambil menatap tajam lambang klan Uchiha yang nampak terbalik di pedang itu, ia mulai menyentuh gagang pedangnya.

"Arrrgghh!" Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari jarak yang lumayan dekat.

"Shion..." Karin mengenal suara jeritan itu.

"Jadi Shion ya gadis jahatnya?" Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda karatenya, perlahan ia melihat Shion mendekat namun tubuh Shion mulai bercahaya dan melayang.

Rambut pirang Shion memanjang dan berubah menjadi putih perak mirip uban, kuku tangannya menghitam dan panjang, muncul tanduk mirip telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Poni Shion tersilak dan memperlihatkan sebuah mata ketiga berwarna merah, dipenuhi garis melingkar dan terdapat banyak 'tomoe' di sana begitupula yang terjadi pada pupil violet Shion yang warnanya memudar menjadi putih.

Manik _blue-sapphire_ Naruto membulat melihat berubah menjadi siapa Shion sekarang, "Di-dia.." ucapnya mendadak gugup.

"Kaguya Ootsutsuki.." ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

SRINGG...

Sasuke berhasil mencabut pedang Kusanagi, pedang itu kini terlihat mulus tanpa karat atau lumut. "Merunduk!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berbalik dan..

WUZZZ...

Ia mengibaskan pedang itu hingga energi angin yang dihasilkan cukup besar hingga Kaguya yang kekuatannya belum bangkit dengan sempurna terdorong jauh dan hampir jatuh.

Untung saja Naruto dan yang lainnya tidak terkena efek kibasan pedang itu.

"Huff.." Naruto, Sakura, Karin dan Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura lalu pedang itu, "Lakukan tugasmu, Sakura. Aku akan mengulur waktu" ujarnya.

"Baik" jawab Sakura sambil menerima pedangnya.

"Ayo, Dobe" ajak Sasuke.

SRINGG..

Naruto sudah siap dengan katana tajamnya. "Baik, Teme!" Jawab Naruto.

Kaguya terbang melesat dengan kecepatan yang relatif cepat, mata ketiganya menyala dan kedua tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau, ia pun melempar cahaya hijau itu ke arah beberapa pohon beberapa meter di belakang Sakura dan membuatnya menjadi monster pohon dengan akar hidup berduri yang merambat.

CREKK..

Sakura menancapkan pedang itu di tanah, ia mulai melakukan teknik untuk mengekstrak kekuatan yang ada di dalam pedang itu, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi, tanda belah ketupat di dahinya menyala dan tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan aura ungu. Tangan kirinya memegang pedang itu sedangkan tangan kanannya membentuk dua jari yang berhimpit.

Hinata mengawasi daerah di sekeliling Sakura, iris _Amethyst_ -nya terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah akar berduri mendekati Sakura yang sedang berkonsentrasi.

SRETT

Dengan gerakan cepat Hinata memotong akar itu dengan pisau pemotong buah yang cukup tajam yang ia bawa di saku celananya.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya? Dan mengapa Kaguya Ootsutsuki yang dikenal sebagai Dewi Kelinci yang jahat itu bisa muncul?'_ Karin duduk lemas dan masih membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Karin! Sadarlah! Kita harus menjaga Sakura! Disini banyak sekali akar hidup yang berusaha mengganggu Sakura. Sakura pasti akan membantu Sasuke untuk mengalahkan Dewi Kelinci yang dikenal jahat itu" ujar Hinata yang sedang bersusah payah mencegah akar-akar hidup itu.

Mendengar teriakan Hinata, Karin langung tersadar. Ia mulai berdiri, "Baik! Aku akan membantu" ucapnya, ia merogoh ranselnya dan menemukan sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam. Dan langsung beraksi.

TINGG!

Benda hitam tajam yang Kaguya kirim berhasil ditebas oleh Naruto.

Sasuke muncul di belakang Kaguya dengan menggunakan teknik teleportasinya..

BZZZT.. BZZT BZZT..

Ia mulai mengumpulkan cahaya listrik ungu di tangannya dalam jumlah besar dan siap menyengat Kaguya, namun Kaguya tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya, mata ketiganya menyala merah lalu..

WUZZ

Gelombang energi yang dihasilkan mata ketiga itu cukup besar hingga Sasuke terhempas mundur cukup jauh.

Namun untungnya Sasuke tidak terjatuh, ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, ia pun segera melesat secepat kilat ke arah Kaguya.

SRETT..

Sasuke nyaris menghantam kepala Kaguya namun ia terkejut ketika serangan fisiknya malah menembus tubuh Kaguya.

Tangan Kaguya berhasil meraih Sasuke dan menghempaskannya begitu saja ke tanah dalam keadaan terlungkup beberapa meter di depan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Naruto terlihat khawatir, ia pun menatap tajam Kaguya lalu berlari mendekati Kaguya dan siap menyerangnya dengan kemampuan bela diri ala samurainya.

TINGG.. PRASSH..

Katana tajam Naruto berhasil mematahkan benda hitam tajam yang keluar dari tangan Kaguya.

TINGG..

Katananya lagi-lagi bertabrakan dengan benda hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Kaguya. Iris _blue-sapphire_ -nya menatap tajam mata putih Kaguya. Terlihat otot-otot di sekitar mata Kaguya dan..

DEGG..

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti bergerak dan tidak bisa bergerak, katananya jatuh ke tanah dan nyaris menusuk kakinya, "Si-sial" gumamnya.

Sasuke mulai bangkit, ia berjongkok sambil mengusap sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan mencoba untuk menghimpun kekuatannya kembali.

Sementara Sakura membuka matanya, ia berhasil mengestrak energi pedang Kusanagi menjadi sebuah bola cahaya di tangan kirinya. _'Maaf Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus merubah rencana'_ ucap batinnya. Tangan kanannya pun ikut memegang bola cahaya itu, ia mengirimkan energi itu kepada Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok sejenak menghimpun tenaga.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan merasakan sebuah energi yang luar biasa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui punggung. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membiarkan energi itu mengalir, _'Aku mengerti, Sakura'_ batinnya berkata. Ia pun membuka matanya, bentuk irisnya berubah kini mata merah ber- _tomoe_ itu berganti dengan mata hitam dengan bintang 6 sudut berwarna merah. Ia mulai berdiri menatap tajam Kaguya yang sedang mengumpulkan cahaya di tangannya dan siap untuk menembakkannya ke bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang itu.

BZZT.. BZZT..

Sasuke mengumpulkan cahaya listrik ungu di tangan kirinya lalu...

SLAASH..

Ia melayang dan melesat kilat ke depan Kaguya lalu..

BUKK..

Ia menghajar Kaguya dengan tinju yang disertai dengan energi listrik. Kaguya terdorong jauh dan nyaris jatuh akibat serangan Sasuke, namun ia segera menyeimbangkan dirinya kembali, mata ketiganya menyala terang dan langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan kekuatan matanya. Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya untuk menahan kekuatan sang Dewi itu. Tubuh Sasuke mulai dipenuhi cahaya listrik ungu yang besar, namun sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk memukul mundur serangan Kaguya.

Melihat Sasuke sedang terdesak, Sakura segera bertindak, ia mencabut pedang yang masih tertancap di tanah itu lalu membidik Kaguya dan siap melemparnya, tanda ungu di keningnya menyala tandanya ia mengalirkan sedikit energinya untuk menambah kecepatan laju pedang itu. "Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke langsung menghilang setelah mendengar kode dari Sakura, alhasil serangan cahaya dari Kaguya malah meleset dan malah menghancurkan monster-monster pohon berakar duri yang masih merepotkan Karin dan Hinata saat ini.

Mata putih Kaguya terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah pedang sedang melayang ke arahnya dengan cepat dan beberapa senti lagi akan mengenai mata ketiganya itu, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di depannya sambil memegang pedang itu.

"Matilah kau!" Ucap Sasuke lalu..

JLEB..

Belum sempat ia menggunakan teknik tembus serangan, namun pedang itu sudah terlebih dahulu menusuk matanya. "TIDAAAAAAKKK!" teriaknya dengan keras. Sangat terlihat ekspresi menderitanya karena merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sasuke membuka telapak tangan kanannya membidik Kaguya yang sedang merintih kesakitan, "Amaterasu!" seketika api hitam bercampur listrik ungu muncul dan membakar tubuh Kaguya. Ternyata Sasuke menggunakan teknik khusus dari klannya untuk melenyapkan musuh.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas lega setelah melihat Kaguya lenyap terbakar api hitamnya, ternyata perkelahian singkat itu lumayan menguras tenaga. Matanya kembali normal ketika ia tersenyum, misinya berhasil, dan hukumannya pun akan berakhir. Ia berbalik melangkah mendekati Sakura sambil terus tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyuman itu dengan senyumannya lagi, "Kita berhasil, Sasuke" ucapnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas dan nyaris pingsan.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh, "Sepertinya kau kehilangan banyak energi" ucapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke" jawab Sakura lemas.

"Ini gila! Sangat gila! Benar-benar menguras tenaga" ucap Karin sambil mengusap keringatnya yang bercucuran akibat aksinya memotong akar-akar berduri itu.

"Karin benar" Hinata juga terlihat kelelahan.

"Aduh tanganku kram" keluh Naruto sambil melangkah perlahan menahan sakit dari tangan kanannya yang kram akibat teknik Kaguya tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang" ujar Sasuke. "Kalian harus beristirahat, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantuku" lanjut Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura yang lemas.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke" jawab Karin.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Teme. Sudah kewajiban sesama sahabat untuk saling membantu" jawab Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Dan Hinata tersenyum mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Jadi? Apa kita harus menuruni gunung ini untuk pulang?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku akan mengirim kalian pulang dengan teknik teleportasiku" jawab Sasuke. "Sentuh bahuku, dan bersiaplah" Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia mengaktifkan teknik mata bintang merahnya itu, seketika mereka pun menghilang dari lereng Gunung Asama yang mereka pijaki.

 **== Oo ==**

Pesta dansa besar-besaran diadakan di Istana klan Uchiha. Tentu saja merayakan kemenangan dan keberhasilan Sasuke yang telah mengalahkan sang Dewi Kelinci yang berniat untuk menghancurkan dunia.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke aula istana yang super besar itu, dari sekian banyak orang yang datang, manik _emerald_ Sakura hanya tertuju kepada seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di Istana Uchiha, Sakura" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia memerhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang begitu tampan dengan kostum pangeran khas klan Uchiha. "Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, teknik teleportasi pada undangan itu cukup mengejutkanku" ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Kau sangat cantik" pujinya.

Pipi Sakura seketika memanas mendengar Sasuke memuji penampilannya hari ini. "Terima kasih, kau juga terlihat tampan" jawabnya malu-malu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku, nona?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu" Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

Mereka pun mulai berdansa dan mengikuti alunan musik yang santai nan romantis.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke. Itu sudah menjadi misi wajib kita" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura.." Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan dansanya, tiba-tiba ia berlutut di hadapan Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin. Terlihat sebuah cincin berlian saat Sasuke membukanya, "Apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi permaisuriku?" Tanyanya. Suara baritonnya yang khas menggema di ruangan itu menarik perhatian orang-orang di pesta itu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap, "Aku bersedia, Sasuke" jawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, ia pun berdiri lalu memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura. Ia mencium kening Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

 **== The End ==**


End file.
